


just the once

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Kasius is intent on trying to win Sinara over. It can't hurt to give in, just the once.
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	just the once

Sinara lets Kasius take her hand because there is not much else she can do without causing a scene. She’d thought the Royal Military Advisor, General Krenyk, hand picking her as his successor would make her life easy.

In many ways, it has. It has also brought her to court, where the younger prince has taken an interest in her for some odd reason.

She regularly beats him at sparring, has called him an idiot before being formally introduced - and a few times since, actually - and spends half the time she is around him rolling her eyes.

There are a dozen suitable young women ready to fawn over him at any given moment, especially at this feast.

He sidestepped them all to press his lips to her knuckles for far too long, gaze on her face so intently she can feel herself flush to her annoyance.

“You look absolutely stunning,”Kasius says.“But then, you always do.”

Sinara scoffs because she has no answer for that.

She’s in a dress and less than thrilled about it. Apparently this ordeal qualifies as a social event, so she could not wear her dress uniform.

As far as dresses go, hers isn’t so terrible, a simple, black gown with sleeves to her elbows, a little more cleavage on display than she’d like, form-fitting until her mid-thigh, where the fabric flairs out. There’s a single pearl resting at her sternum, the necklace itself see-through. Her lips are painted the same off-white shade.

It is as understated as she can get away with. There is nothing remotely stunning to it.

Kasius, on the other hand, is a vision. She has no intention of telling him anything of the sort. She has no intention of being his little plaything, the way Faulnak cavorts about with women not of his standing until he gets bored.

Kasius dresses his advances up nicer, of course. He tries to woo her. She does not want to play that game, either. She wants to play it even less.

If he just had the decency and discretion to simply ask her into his chambers - well, many sparring sessions of pinning him down have shown her he fits nicely between her thighs.

“May I have this dance?”Kasius asks.

She nods but rolls her eyes, too.“It’s never just the one, is it?”

He smiles at her sweetly.“As many as you’ll let me have.”

“And if I want none?”

“Then I’d be terribly distraught,”he says, eyes twinkling with amusement.“I might even write you a poem about my poor, broken heart.”

Sinara can’t help it, the corners of her mouth twitch up into a smile she hastily wipes off her face again.

“No need to threaten me.” She offers her hand.“Shall we, then?”

One dance turns into two turns into too many to count turns into drinks on the terrace, a little ways away from the crowd.

Kasius held her far too close as they danced. He is standing far too close now, too.

She surveys him over the edge of her glass and bites back both grins and blushes as he points out the brightest stars in the sky only to swear her eyes shine so much brighter.

There is a sort of twisted fun is this game. She can see why he enjoys it. She does not enjoy that he is the one holding all the cards.

“You’re not taking me to bed,”she tells him eventually.“Ever.”

Kasius stares at her, flabbergasted, lips moving soundlessly for a few second, the blush creeping up his neck visible even in the dusk. Then he winks at her.“Who said it had to be on a bed?”

“Oh?” She sets the glass aside, steps into his personal space, one hand on his chest, and calls his bluff,“In that case, what of that alcove over there?”

She indicates it with a tilt of her head.

His eyes widen, flicking to the spot, then back to her.“Huh?”

Kasius at a loss for words. That’s new.

She slides her hand up his chest, up his throat, tangles her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck.“The alcove, Kasius. Do you want to fuck me in that alcove?”

She’s relatively certain he’ll back down but if not - well, it’ll put an end to whatever game he is playing, and the heat of his hands, his gaze, his whispered compliments as they danced have not left her entirely unaffected.

His tongue darts out to wet his lips. She almost leans in to trace the same path with her own tongue.

“Are you serious?”Kasius asks, voice low and slightly raspy.

She cocks her head to the side and pushes closer against him.“Didn’t you say you want me? Just empty words, hm?”

“Of course I want you,”he says. His throat works hard as he swallows.“But here - now - I mean, I don’t -”

“Careful, Kasius,”she says. She moves right against him, her breasts pressed to his chest, her lips brushing his ear as she whispers,“I might not offer again.”

He makes a deliciously desperate sound at the back of his throat, his hands moving to grasp her hips.

“Sinara,”he gets out.

“Kasius,”she says, teasingly, almost a purr.

She glances over his shoulder to make sure they’re already far enough in the shadow, that no one is looking. Then she closes the gap between them to nip at his lower lip before stepping out of his reach and sauntering over to the alcove in question.

He catches up with her quickly. She has just enough time to turn around when he’s already pushing her against the wall, his lips crashing against hers. The kiss is almost frantic but Sinara just buries her fingers in his hair and enjoys it.

Whatever drove him to pursue her so adamantly, she can’t deny he very clearly wants her. She can’t deny the reverse being true, either, not with her nipples pebbling in anticipation when he tugs at her neckline. Her tits spill over the fabric; she didn’t bother with a bra that night. Kasius groans into the kiss as he cups her bare tits.

His hands are wonderfully, unbelievably soft but there’s nothing soft about the way he kneads her tits, pinches and pulls her nipples, her moans swallowed by his mouth still on hers.

She might have been disappointed that a quick fuck really ended up being all he was after, if she let herself think about it.

Instead, she pushes her skirt up high, so she can pull him closer, one of his legs between hers, and rocks herself against it, her pussy getting wet quickly.

In truth, she’s been wet since he dipped her ridiculously low on the dancefloor, his eyes roaming her body as if picturing her naked, dragging her closer against him after.

She’s even wetter now, her pussy aching to be filled. She moves her hips faster as she reaches for Kasius’ laces, breaks the kiss to suck at the spot under his jaw, rewarded with a whimper.

She strokes his cock with one hand, pushes her panties to the side with the other, closes her eyes to gather herself, so she can get the words out evenly, “I seem to recall asking for a fuck, Kasius, not a bit of groping.”

His cock twitches in her grasp at her words.

“Anything you want,”he pants, and then he’s picking her up and she’s winding her legs around him and the head of his cock nudges at her entrance.

He looks at her and she wiggles her hips invitingly, a smile curving her lips. Kasius buries his face against the crook of her neck as he buries his cock in her pussy in one smooth thrust.

He really fits just right between her thighs.

Kasius sets a punishing pace, his fingers digging into her hips, hers digging into his shoulders. She’s biting her lip to keep from screaming her pleasure. He’s muffling his moans against her skin. There’s other guests, not far, not in sight but quite possibly in earshot.

Sinara wonders if the wonderfully obscene sounds of his cock slamming into her over and over carry that far. She’s not sure which answer she’s hoping for.  
Not that it matters, with his thumb on her clit and her pussy clenching around his cock as she comes. The slightly metallic taste of blood fills her mouth but that doesn’t matter either. She’s seeing stars, brighter than the ones Kasius pointed out to her.

Kasius is faltering in his rhythm, thrusts more and more erratic, choking out her name like it’s both a prayer and a question.

She doesn’t need to ask for clarification.

“In me,”she answers the unspoken question, and a few thrusts later he obliges.

Her legs are a little shaky as he sets her down carefully, like she’s somehow precious.

“That was amazing,”Kasius says, dropping his forehead to hers, just standing that way for a moment. Then he kisses her, barely a brush of lips, and cups her face in his hands.“I know what you said about beds, but could we use one, next time?”

She blinks at him.“Next time?”

He blushes furiously, like he didn’t just fuck her against the castlewall, like her tits aren’t still on full display, like his come isn’t slowly seeping out of her pussy and ruining her panties.

It’s oddly enchanting.

“Well, I’d like a next time. As many as you’ll let me have, really. I’d like to hear you not hold back.” He smiles, a little shakily.“And - well, maybe we can take it slow, next time?”

“What, like reading me poetry first?”

He chuckles and she can’t help but smile at him.

“If you’d like that,”he says.

“Might give it a try,”she says.“Maybe I will like it. Stranger things have happened.”

Like him apparently truly meaning to woo her, not just to get between her legs.

He kisses her forehead, a gesture so sincerely sweet it is her turn to flush brightly. He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.“So, will you take me to bed? Since I’m not allowed to take you.”

“Just this once,”she says, fully knowing it won’t be.

Once turns into twice turns into too many nights to count.


End file.
